


Darling Rosebuds

by cheshirebottom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boarding School, Bottom Harry, Brothers, Harry has freckles in this btw if that's offensive it wasn't purposeful or meant, Incest, M/M, Pining, Sibling Incest, Taboo, The Styles Triplets, Top Louis Tomlinson, Triplets, idk what else to tag yet but we'll see as the story goes on, theyre all 16 here except for louis he's 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirebottom/pseuds/cheshirebottom
Summary: "Now kiss him."Jun commands it as if he's ordering a slave. Which, maybe he is.Regardless, Louis is aghast, Matty is amused and Harry... he looks just about dying, really. Which is pathetic, if he'd say so himself."W-What?" splutters Louis, almost at the verge of laughing sarcastically, as though if he did that, everything will go back to normal again, everything will be lighthearted again, and Jun would finally saykidding! gotcha! you really thought I was being serious, didn't you? No way! You're like, my boyfriend and that's my baby brother right there! Hahaha!But then, "You heard me," are what leave Jun's lips, the sound of his voice calm and tender. He's serious about this.Not one to back down, because frankly, Louis is the known epitome of victory, and thus, he goes for this: "Okay...?" as he's a tad doubtful and hesitant, right before he does this: snog Harry.♡or the one where harry has two other triplets named jun and matty, one dominant and the other a great apprentice, louis is mr. hot shot alongside with zayn, and they're all attending this all-boys boarding school where, of course, things happen *wink wonk* what i'm tryna say is, read at your own risk! lol





	1. SNEAK PEEK - PREAMBLE - ACT ONE

**Author's Note:**

> © 2019 by Lou Grant
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author.
> 
> **_This is Lou Grant's property. All ideas are completely mine. Please do not steal._ **
> 
> purely fictional, none of these happened in real life. none of these are also being tolerated in the real world, so no hate please!!! just trying out something that's completely out of the ordinary. if you're not into incest fics, just close the book and respect those who are curious enough to proceed on reading. thank you!
> 
> **AGAIN, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, GUYS! MIGHT BECOME AS DARK AS PECCADILLO SINS SOON ENOUGH!**

_**S N E A K  P E E K** _

"Now kiss him."

Jun commands it as if he's ordering a slave. Which, maybe he is.

Regardless, Louis is aghast, Matty is amused and Harry... he looks just about dying, really. Which is pathetic, if he'd say so himself.

"W-What?" splutters Louis, almost at the verge of laughing sarcastically, as though if he did that, everything will go back to normal again, everything will be lighthearted again, and Jun would finally say  _kidding! Gotcha! You really thought I was being serious, didn't you? No way! You're like, my boyfriend and that's my baby brother right there! Hahaha!_

But then, "you heard me," are what leave Jun's lips, the sound of his voice calm and tender. He's serious about this. Louis merely swallows, as does Harry, who's gripping his hoodie in his pale, shaking hands. And god, his cheeks look so awfully red right now.

Not one to back down because frankly, Louis is the known epitome of  _victory_ , he goes for this: "Okay...?" as he's a tad doubtful and hesitant, right before he does this:  _snog Harry._  His fingers tangled in Harry's curls, just softly like he's being extra careful—because if Harry isn't the apple of Jun's eyes—with his eyelids down demurely, his mouth moving against Harry's own still-pursed lips, not accommodating the kiss.

In the background, they can hear Jun whistling in delight. "There you go. Perfect."

Louis cuts the kiss short, and Harry is left speechless, baffled and half broken on his spot in their little circle around the bonfire. Everyone's gaze are directed to him.

He wants to vanish.

And Louis wiping his lips with the back of his palm doesn't help the fact that Harry's already plotting an escape plan.  _Seriously_.  _Did he not like the kiss they just shared for him to do that so recklessly? Wipe his lips? Psh._

Watching in agony, Harry catches clearly the way Louis has faced Jun with a sly smirk. "Anything else, Your Highness?"

Jun smirks back. "Yeah, babe. Now fuck him."

And, fuck. What the actual  _fuck._

"Fuck him— wait,  _excuse me?_  Shag your triplet? Jun, is this some kind of game to you?" Louis squawks, appalled now more than any, blatantly embarrassed, and Harry's just, well, he may or may not be close to fainting now.  _Jun always gets what he wants..._

Amused, ever the proud and carefree, Jun easily smiles and gestures languidly with his delicate hands. "Why yes. Of course, baby, it is," he tells Louis solemnly.

Now, considering Louis is an actual robot when it comes to Jun, Harry is indisputably bewildered when he witnesses Louis nod, plain as day, as the unthinking says, "Okay."

Harry's heart is on his mouth, eyes wide and cheeks flaming hot. _This can't be reality._  "But, Jun—"

The middle triplet finally interrupts, and he waves Harry off dismissively. "Oh, hush it. Stop being a baby, Harry. Just go with it."

 

******

 

_**P R E A M B L E** _

 

Harry needs to get over himself and quick. Quick, quick, quickly now. His brothers, Jun and Matty, are about to come back soon together with his eldest triplet's boyfriend, Louis, thus he needs to wrap up what he's doing this minute before they can catch him. Before he gets himself in trouble—or worse, before he embarrasses himself to them.

So Harry does. He lets go of himself and puts back his still stiffed shaft inside his boxers and zips up.

The dizzy feeling of getting off succumbs quite slowly in his still malicious senses, though he knows it'll fade away eventually. He ignores it. He shoots up from bed and ruffles his hair in a haste, looks at the mirror by the dresser across his room, making sure he's presentable.

And he is, which is good. That's good. He waits for the impending knocks.

They come, of course they did. So he pads across the room to answer it; obediently opens the door for his triplets and the special guest he sees almost everyday.

The door makes a creaking sound. He sees his two identical brothers smiling coolly at him, both wearing the same sets of uniforms just like him, sporting the same shapes of wide eyes, Jun's being bluish gray and Matty's honey brown, the two of them donning red plump lips just like Harry himself, the same smirks... smiles... no dimples for Matty though, and then—

—and then there's him.

The boy of Harry's quiet, thrillingly exciting and erotic, sinful, sinful dreams...

Louis William Tomlinson, Mr. Popular of Class A, a senior. His, unfortunately so, eldest triplet's property.

Harry knows he can never, ever have him. Never.

 

******

 

_**A C T  O N E** _

 

"What's up, Freckles?"

_What's up? Oh, I'll tell you what's up, Jun Styles._

My penis. For Tomlinson. That's what.

 _Ha_. As if. Harry won't admit that. He didn't want war between him and his brother. In fact, he blushes at the question immediately instead because,  _duh_ , obviously he did. That's what Harry Styles is after all, if not a cowardly cat; a shy boy. A shy, sad, pale boy. He's got nothing against the Almighty Jun Styles.

 _Cringe_.

So, "N-nothing, Jun," he answers, a bit stammering as his ears go warm.

Matty grins as his reaction, a thing that's expected of him every time Jun opens his mouth—the middle triplet's always nonplussed. Harry suspects Zayn has rubbed off on him considering they're pretty much inseparable nowadays. Just like how Harry's always suspected they've been fucking behind everyone's back. Harry may be small and reclusive, but amongst them siblings, he believes he's the most observant (that's aside from Niall Horan if we're talking the entirety of their squad, his best bud), since he often hangs out by himself.

Not only that he's the only freckled one in their pack—hence Jun's nickname for him just now—but he also is the only one who seems to like it far away from the spotlight. Harry isn't as popular as his brothers, and that's fine. He's fine with that.

Going back to now; Jun on the other hand smirks as retaliation, and that's enough for Harry to feel weird in an instant, considering he's just been jacking off to his triplet's obscene boyfriend.

To Louis Tomlinson.

 _To his wolfish smile, his alpha stance, his mischievous strides... his handsomeness altogether. S_ uch fucking bummer he's having this tingling feeling for his triplet's other half. Why not other boys in this hellhole? Honestly?

"Well, if there's none then let's order some Chinese, shall we? I'm starving." Jun sighs dearly as he flicks his fringe to the side, looking over his other triplet.

Which, speaking of. Without ado, Matty is quick to fish out his cellphone in a second—some gadget that isn't supposed to be there in the first place. It's prohibited in school, but, well. Styles Brothers for you. "Chinese cuisines in some cheap as heck boxes comin' right up!"

Jun laughs at that, all sparkling blue gray eyes and deep, deep craters on his flushed rosy cheeks, eyelashes dark and curling up. His set of white pearls flashes as he turns around, those that easily got covered by the lovely pink lips of one Louis Tomlinson—in a playful, yet effortless chaste kiss. Harry almost winces from where he's rooted defenseless, but luckily for him he's mastered suppressing his emotions and facial expressions for over the past months, therefore it's a piece of cake to mask his jealousy nowadays.

"Why thank you, Matty," mumbles Jun after Louis has parted away from him.

"Pleasure's all mine, bro!" cheerfully states the middle child, just happy to be doing unconditional favors for his triplet.

Louis chuckles at their exchange this time, and that surely gets Harry's attention once again, but whether or not he flicks his gaze from Jun to Louis, he makes sure no one catches him.

"Matty is such a sidekick," Harry comments for his own distracted disguise.

"No, I'm not. Dick." Matty rolls his eyes.

"Mhmm. You are though, babe," Jun says as a matter-of-factly, and Matty only sighs from then, knows as much.

******

Jun, Harry—although he doesn't want to treat it that way with him—and Matty are the famous Triplets Styles who are popular among the entire student body. As of now anyways.

Why they became so popular in an instant? Harry supposes he never actually knew exactly, but he guesses it's probably because of Jun's charms in nature. This suave macho demeanor he's always carried within him that makes people swoon, no matter the gender is, no matter the age and profession are, because yes, even their teachers buy it.

Or—maybe it's Matty's intelligence academically and his timely mysterious aura that appeal to the mass, his wonderful smile and that great sense of humor of his.

Or perhaps, Jun's extraordinary way with words—his unique choices of words, how he delivers them, how he showcases himself to his audiences, how he dominantly  _leads._

Or maybe of how Matty is practically good with all of their subjects, and how he's the president of the science club, the swimming team and the book reading club, which, everyone is being hyped about these past days, and not only that, he's also a nominee for becoming the next captain of the football team in their school, in line with Louis Tomlinson himself, so like—yep. Yes, there you go then, you get the picture.

Harry is related to geniuses. Harry has awesome siblings, he has powerful brothers surrounding him, and he believes he's lucky enough due to that.

Jun, however, thinks he, Harry, is the best compared to them. Strange. Up to this day he still can't quite figure out as to why he deems that. Harry has always been the weakest link and he knows this himself,  _he does_.

So he never really understood just why Jun—the great Jun Styles himself—thinks so highly of Harry. Somehow. Because Jun will always be the alpha of their pack, will he not? Nothing compares. No one. Not Harry, not Matty, heck, not even Louis. Or Zayn the god himself Malik of the star section, one of Louis Tomlinson's squad members.

Hmm. Really, really strange, huh? But whatever, let's not get into that whole mystery for now. Besides, it's for Harry to know and find out. To which he opts to, mind.

Now the lot of them, they were born in Spain sixteen years ago, yet naturally are English boys that soon were migrated to Scotland to attend here; in this known prestigious boarding school that is exclusively for boys, namely as Saint Peter's Academy, established in 1742.

The place where they all met Louis Tomlinson (ah, the star of the show, ain't he just), one of the most popular boys in school.

Blue eyes, thin pink lips, golden tan and toned, Louis William Tomlinson. He's an extrovert perfectionist, five-foot-nine whose skills in football is uncanny to many, and satisfies, brags and laughs at anything to appease.

He's Matty's best friend, Louis Tomlinson—been his best friend since they got in at Saint Peter's, courtesy of Zayn who befriended Matty first—and of course, he's Harry's first ever crush to say the least. Like ever. That golden boy.

Then again, he's one of Jun's boyfriends though (or  _boy toys_  as they call it), because that's right, whatever Jun wants, Jun gets. And Louis just happens to be the hottest kid in school, so Jun must have him, the end.

That's just how the way things are flowing from now, see, considering how everyone suddenly wants a piece of Jun Styles, after he's made a name and reputation for himself in their school, and everyone's way too shallow these days that they've just gone accustomed to what's being presented to the table.

It's not a rule per se, not a law either, but it's as though things have been set in place with no one's consent that it's somewhat become a normal thing on full-run, in addition to the fact it's become a tad norm to just follow Jun's orders, so there's that.

_Yup, there is that._

After a few moments, their orders finally arrive. Guess who answers it for everyone.

 _Ding, ding, ding!_ Matty.

Harry sits on the red couch (they're in the Styles dorm, because it's by surname here in Saint Peter) next to Jun, who keeps him close and attached to his side, and then Louis is snuggled to Jun's other side, smiling softly and contented and painfully handsome as always. Harry tries not to frown too much.

And that's how the rest of their afternoon plays out, until they have to go to their respective classes within the little castle that is their academy, with Harry thinking about those blue, blue, blue eyes all throughout his neglected lesson of the day.

Mathematics. Who cares about Maths anyway when you have a crush like Louis fucking Tomlinson?

 


	2. ACT TWO

**_A C T  T W O_ **

Harry watches as his brother and his crush make out in front of him.

Discreetly though, very much so.

Well, it's not that he's creeping, right, but. He kinda wants to...  _learn_ , somehow. He's a virgin that's why, and he hasn't been kissed. Like, ever. He only knows about that because of the amount of chick flicks he's watched; the plethora of porn videos Niall shows him on a daily, that and all.

Oh yes, he knows about sex too, by the way.

Uh, a little.

Anyway, Harry wants to learn about some certain things. He wants to learn just how Jun has managed to make Louis swoon for example. To make Louis do whatever he tells him to, make Louis laugh like he does, make Louis blush... everything. How someone like Jun Styles has managed to steal Louis Tomlinson's heart, more importantly.

He sort of envies him, truthfully, because if Louis isn't the cutest lad here in this godforsaken place.

Sure, there is Zayn Malik, Liam Payne and Niall Horan. There's Ezra Miller of section C, Eddie Redmayne of section B, but... for some unfathomable reason, even to Harry, it's Louis Tomlinson that he's started to grow affection for.

It was quick, raw, and easy. It was as if... as if it just kinda happened. Which is pretty rare for Harry, knowing him. He never liked anyone aside from Louis. He's just literally started on this whole liking thing, and it all feels so brisk and pure and sensitive. Harry is so, so enamored with the way Louis is kissing Jun that he just...can't find himself getting jealous or any. Just feeling like an indefinite creep, but other than that... nothing.

So Harry, just like he always does, stays quiet and watches without being noticed. He'd like to pretend this is his chance.

Looking at them, stealthily now, his breath held forcibly so it doesn't drive the two apart just yet, Harry watches the way Jun keeps Louis right under his chin, tongues and lips molding as one while he begs to be the one guiding.  _Okay, okay, so be the boss. Keep learning, Harry..._

As sloppy as it goes, Harry notices Louis shifting a little. He's still the one below. Oh, but then it goes deeper than that after quite sometime, mind, and little by little Louis eventually dives right in and turns their faces to a different direction just so— _ah_ , so he can suddenly be in control of the kiss.  _Awesome_.

Comes the middle of it, Harry, the right savage creep he is, once and for all loses control, and unsurprisingly so gets hard—sheesh, the inconvenience of it all—making himself unconsciously adjust to his seat. Which is next to Jun, unfortunately for him, because if Jun doesn't always make sure that Harry is attached to his hip, right. Odd, that.

 _Meh_. Harry can only suck it all up as the kiss gets cut off by his own tactlessness, and Jun, as expected, faces him with those glassy gray eyes that are purely dilated, and downcast eyelids with that tiny, playful smile. It's a look Harry's seen countless of times—his eldest triplet gets that thing when he's in wanton of something. Sex, probably. With Harry's most fancied bloke. Maybe they'll do it when Harry's cleared the area. Harry mentally sighs.

"Aren't you getting all clumsy there, my little brother? Would you fancy making us all tea and perhaps turn the stereo on?" Jun mutters, dreamily so. Harry's for certain he's in some kinky zone right now.

Blinking back to his senses, Harry nods and looks at the clock on the wall, remembering he needs to be by the park to meet with Niall. For that project they need to finish because they'll be submitting that first thing tomorrow. Although...hmm, well, Louis is here with them, in their dorm room, with that comfy white pullover matching the navy blue beanie atop his head.

Maybe...maybe Niall and that project can both wait?

"Uhm... sure. Wouldn't be a bother, Jun. How does Louis want his tea?" mumbles Harry then, now with his head down, avoiding eye-contact with neither of them.

Technically speaking, Harry knows exactly just how Louis wants his tea, he's studied the way Louis would put a cube of sugar in his cup and drop two blobs of milk, like, Harry's the best when it comes to being a stalker—does anybody (aside from Niall) ever take down notes around here, honestly?—and he's not one bit ashamed of that, secretly so.

But of course Harry's here to pretend he doesn't like Louis though, and that he doesn't know that Louis used to be called 'boo bear' in their childhood home back in Doncaster by his mum and that he hated that tons, and that his favorite color is red, his favorite band used to be The Fray and his birthday will be in six months' time, nope.

Harry's here because Jun says he needs his presence and that today he's being extra needy and Harry is  _the_ only one he usually goes to between him and Matty, since Matty has always been by Jun's side anyways and that he's probably tired of him now. Or something along those lines. Harry's never sure about that if he's honest. Just, all he knows is Jun's being clingy to him today, and therefore he's a reliable brother as it is necessary, so.

And besides, being rewarded such wolfish smile from the one he can call his soul mate (just) in his illusionist head, after he's served him his tea, is Harry's one (of the many) way ticket to merry-land, so it's a real worthy really, to make Niall wait on him at their usual spot just a little bit longer.

"Thanks, Harry."

"Sure, Louis."  _Anytime, love_.

******

"Harry Edward Styles, you're late," Niall states, rather accusingly, as soon as Harry arrives to their spot by the tree. He's flicking his tall, black Hitler-esque hat over his head and scoffing as he directs his gaze toward Louis and Jun by the football field, together laughing at something, while he's loading his pipe with some kush.

He ignores his friend. Instead, ruffling his curls to hide the shame appearing on his face, conceivably, making it harder for him to deny things in regards to his tardiness for his meeting with his best mate, Harry shrugs his shoulders and fidgets with his notebook in hand, "Jun made me stay. Said he needs me to accompany him... we both know how he is, Nialler."

At that, the bleached blond boy nods, ever the understanding. Then again, he clicks his tongue which means he's not done yet. "Yeah, with him and his boy toy, right, Harry? To which you stayed for the most, I suppose?" Niall says without any heat to it whatsoever though, mentioning the way he sees Louis too when he's with Jun Styles,  _a boy toy, a plaything_ , just with his eyebrows cocking in amusement giving Harry butterflies in an instant only because... well, because of how right the Irish boy is on that one, obviously.

See, Niall knows about his undying crush on the one and only star player of the footie team. The only ever person who is knowledgeable of his pathetic heart eyes over the unsuspecting, taken boy. (Or rather the only one Harry  _hopes_ is aware of, anyway.)

Even when Harry has tried a billion times to hide it away from Niall, his crush, making up excuses that he's just having the red face because of the heat and not solely because of Louis winking at him out of bantering around with them;

Or that he's just having the boner  _not_ because Louis has practically leaned over him while they were sat on the sofa with the others, right—the lad's body heat taking over Harry's skin in the process and his musky cologne sticking to Harry's nostrils as well—just to fetch himself some muffins (baked by Harry himself, no less) by the nightstand, and then coming back later only to praise their wonderful taste straight to his face, "Harry, these pastries are marvelous! You should make some again, mate," alongside that killer smile and a pat on his back, but  _because_ of his hormones, Harry would often say, reasoning they're being weird again,  _oh, come on, Niall, I'm sixteen! Am I not allowed to experience puberty and have a twitch right there out of absolutely nothing?_ —but like, Harry knows better though. Oh, he ought to know better.

Thing is, it is plain as day he and his best friend are the nosiest, most observant boys in this school, and he's known this right from the beginning, thus he can't really keep secrets from Niall.

Ever since Niall has noticed a lot of things about him, that not even the mighty ol' genius Matty Styles can pinpoint, Harry's known then he's found himself another one just like him; for instance, Niall has called him out about the way he would blink a couple of times when he's aggravated about something, and none of his triplets had mentioned that about him, ever. He would blink that way, but not  _one_ of them would budge and they would still be the pesky brothers they were to him, back when they were little;

Or the way he would bite his upper lip when thinking critically, eyebrows knotted. Niall has noticed that too—even Harry himself didn't realize he's grown accustomed to that mannerism;

Or even the part where he stands on one foot, the other leg left loose, when trying his best to flirt, awkward and everything, a hand under his chin and a finger close to his lower lip, those kinds of things—well, excluding the others they don't get along with, of course.

It's him and Niall who are the best inquisitive, quietly knowing, talking just within their circle, the relevant people. So yes, he's very well aware that Niall James Horan  _knows_ just how head over heels he is for Louis, it isn't a myth to him at all, but a solid fact.

And that is the reason Harry is easily silenced anyway, biting the inside of his cheek as he watches Niall's shadow turning and heading a certain direction.

"Niall... he's not a boy toy. I mean, I don't think so. Jun seems to be completely in love with him." It stings having said that, but Harry knows his place well and he isn't the naturally jealous type as it is, so he's all good.

"Heh. What d'you even like about him anyway, H? Aside from his prominent good looks, obviously." Niall hums, flopping down on the grass but making sure his trousers aren't going to the dirt.

Having shot that kind of question, Harry's ears go triply hot and his eyes shift to look at his best friend, whose right eyebrow is flicked up in anticipation for his answer. "I... I don't know about you, man, but Louis is such an alpha, alright. He makes one fall for him just by his wittiness and ironically angelic smile, so—"

"Wait, wait, wait," Niall interrupts, making Harry snap his mouth shut, "hold it right there, old sport." Reaching over with his left arm, he tips Harry's chin up and urges him to face the direction where Louis is currently kicking a ball around by the field, then he says around a ridiculed laugh, "you mean  _that_ —that peter pan in a jersey—that is an alpha to you, Harry Styles? That boy with the delicate wrists, and cute ankles too, mind you, your crinkly eyed lad of the North. That Tommo, who, from head to toe is a soft white gay, an absolute o-me-ga. Boy, oh, boy, he's a right twink, H, it's the truth!" Niall bursts out in laughter after his little rant.

And so it's Harry's turn. " _What?_ " He crows, feigning deeply offended, gesturing wildly with his arms as he bolts up to stand. He paces back and forth just for good measure, making Niall grin wickedly as he lies back against the tree trunk, one leg propping over the other as he watches Harry yap around. The curlyhead boy is  _so_ not having it as it is. "What even, Niall? What are you on about, lad? He—is— _the_ captain of the football team! The one who tamed  _the_ gray-eyed Jun Tyler Styles, in case you've forgot, and—," Harry makes a snorting sound as he rolls his eyes begrudgingly, "and remember when he made Miss Sinatra admit to him how he sometimes stars in her wet dreams? Which, ew—," at that both Niall and Harry make disgusted faces, "—and you know that  _that cougar_ of a professor is one of the strictest, only the most terror that we have in this school!" Harry wiggles a finger at Niall as if to say  _not this boy, Niall Horan, not this boy._

Crossing his arms against his chest, Niall shakes his head. "Whatever you say, Harold, he's still a twink in my eyes."

Harry gasps, genuinely shocked that his best mate thinks he's the type to have crushes on twinks just like himself. "What are you even saying, Horan?"

"The truth."

"Oh, shut up, Niall. He's totally an alpha." Harry rolls his eyes, fed up with the conversation they're having.

"No, he ain't, old sport. Just look at 'im!" Niall gestures to where Louis now is putting on some sweater and wiping his face with some towel. "Look how soft and lanky that boy is! A proper twink, Harry! Twink!"

Harry groans, then he blows off a sigh as he shakes his head, defeated. "Rubbish, Niall. You know you won't be saying that when he's finally carrying me to ride his—"

" _Save_ it, Haz."

Harry sticks his tongue out at him.

A brief while of staring at each other; "Alright, fine, he's not a twink then," Niall finally caves in, and Harry can only grin in satisfaction, because well, he wins again. To be fair though, Niall always lets him win, even at times when he's blatantly wrong,  _which is most of the time_ , naturally. Niall is just—he is such a great friend to Harry and he knows he cares about him a whole lot. He's thankful for a Niall, definitely.

"'Course, he's not. I'm not one to have a crush on someone lankier than I am," Harry declares as a matter-of-factly, prying his notebook open so they can start with their school task.

"Yeh, 'can't picture you wanting another princess for you already are one," Niall puts in with a heap of mischievous chuckle.

"Zip it and just help me decide on which segment should go first," Harry mutters feeling his cheeks warm up, shoving his best mate a yellow intermediate sheet to work on—what they originally met up for; their assignment—but mostly for distraction, really, so Niall can't see him blushing.

And it works perfectly.

Because sighing, the look on his face screaming realization sinking in, Niall complies, "Oh, joy," he grumbles out. But then he snatches the paper off the ground and starts brainstorming as well.

Harry may be thinking about other stuff unrelated to their topic at hand, being Louis' lips locking with his (he's ace at imagining things, okay), in the end they still managed to finish their task—despite Niall's weed breaks and at times phone calls from his father that he took, about their ranch business—and so now they're ready for tomorrow's presentation. He thanks the gods he's got brains to die for, somehow, as he returns back to his and his brothers' shared dorm.

But mostly he thanks the gods that he can multitask even when all he can ever think about is how in the world will he get to kiss those thin pink lips without breaking someone else's heart in the process.

Heart of someone who's also quite important to him other than to fulfill his own yearlong teenage desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [a/n: so i truly meant for this to be quite short. i don't want to make long chapters for this because i want the story to piece itself slowly. what dyou think about this though? i'm going to be introducing more characters soon :) for now let's chill.]

**Author's Note:**

> truth be told, i wasn't supposed to post this here. i was almost at my peak of abandoning this lol. but tell me what your thought are about this? should i proceed?
> 
> ps. chapters will come in short lengths at first, and then the rest will depend on my mood. kisses. ciao!


End file.
